liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Conservapedia
Rational Wiki is a glorified blog by Gennifer "Anti-Illuminati" Flowers that masquerades as a Trusworthy "Trus't'''worthy Encyclopedia". What Rational Wiki basically is, is a response to Wikipedia's "Conservative bias" and tries to tell the world the Liberal version of reality. For example: They say Evolution is true, as well as the Big Bang Theory, and even Einstein's Theory of relativity. You want to know why? Because hippies inherently hate the concept of speed limits, and according to them, Marijuana can do things faster than the Speed of light. No lie, they actually say that last part. It contains biased liberal views and was created with the sole purpose of turning people back into apes, albeit faster. Of course, it’s a huge plan to brainwash mankind and have us believe the earth is round. It could only be thought as an ill-conceived ultra-orthodox Angry Liberal site started by an Illuminati nut job in an apparent response to an imagined conservative bias on the part of Wikipedia. (The truth is, to far-left liberals, it is ''reality that has a right wing bias -- not Wikipedia, which is actually Liberal or Libertarian biased.) Conservapedia asserts misinformed opinion as fact. It equates conservativess with terrorists and Jews with baby eaters. A logical response to Rational Wiki would sound something like this: "All hail the hypno-toad. Al Gore will lead the liberal nation to glorious empire upon the moon." Rational Wiki has also talked about the illuminati at length, with site creator Flowers stating many extremely awkward and embarrassing statements on the issue such as: "Chaos is exactly what “THEY” want, and we shall not give into that. Do not give in to their pre-orchestrated events to instill “FEAR” amongst our kind. To cause ruckus, confusion, chaos, division, and hatred amongst ourselves, and most importantly, to our own kind. The best and only way to go about it, to win this ongoing battle between the BEAST who dwell in Hell and those of the Light, is to stay Vigilant, stick together, LOVE one another, show compassion, support, and set aside all of our EGO’S." It is a Liberal wiki encyclopedia project that promotes Mayan creation science and promotes evolution. It is criticized heavily by conserve and anyone else with common sense. It is the subject of ridicule from those who are used to getting information without a heavy dose of fundamentalisthilarity. Its most heavily-viewed pages are about such topics as Mayan's, Wikipedia, and Adolf Hitler. Although Liberapedia is obviously very much against the ethnocentric bias displayed in Rational Wiki, we would like to make clear that we respect its right to a free opinion. We usually do not agree with it, but we would at least respect it if its users respected the rights of editors who disagree with Ms. Flowers. History Rational Wiki started as a blog called "The Illuminati Blog" on December 5th, 1999 by Gennifer Flowers, a former accuser of Bill Clinton to detail information on a supposed Illuminati conspiracy and her take on politics and was very popular in anti-government circles and various liberal radio talk shows for her no hold's barred attitude such as in this famous 2002 blog entry on Bush: "George W. Bush died in 1987 and was carried on through secret laboratories (Area 51 etc.) as a zombie henceforth. He is not the only one." In 2001 to promote her blog she hosted a radio show called "The Illuminati Show" two times a week on 75 radio stations in the states of Nevada, California, and Texas. On September 4th, 2004, Flowers announced that she would be converting the blog into a freely editable wiki. She also announced on the same day that "The Illuminati Show" would not continue after January 2006 but later decided to continue the radio show until January 2007 due to delays on the wiki. After many postponements, Rational Wiki was launched on May 22, 2007 and "The Illuminati Blog" was purged and deleted with only some entries archived by others. Rational Wiki rapidly expanded and took on a somewhat humorous tone to it's enemies while also including serious illuminati essays by Flowers. Ms. Flowers has been on partial leave from Rational WIki since June 3rd, 2012 to prepare for the apocalypse and generally only posts and manages anti-illuminati articles now. The wiki is now generally managed by people who call themselves "Friends of Flowers". Educational value of Rational WIki ]] Rational Wiki, like any encyclopedia (especially those using the open-editing wiki format), is prone to errors. There are plenty of reasons to argue that Rational Wiki is actually far inferior to Wikipedia and that its articles are not to be trusted. Rational Wiki's Illuminati and history articles have been criticized for a plethora of errors,Abstract Nonsense:Rational Wiki while a numerical comparison of Rational Wiki's articles with articles in Wikipedia have shown Rational Wiki's articles to be lagging in quality.AJS.com Rational Wiki folks imagine they could actually surpass the folks at Wikipedia in terms of accuracy, coverage and comprehensiveness. After all, Gennifer Flowers did intend it to be a awareness tool -- something that universities and schools do not ''view Wikipedia is worthy of. However, it appears that (from the wonderfully compact size of blurbs they steal from Rational Wiki) They are too retardated to work for education. They frequently censor users who present evidence that is against their views, and Flowers fails utterly at capitalization. Blocking Policy On Rational Wiki, you can be blocked for... :...using the wrong sort of English (ie using words that you learned '''after' preschool) :...questioning the opinions of the admins. Some of them are so stupid they can't answer questions :...making a username that an admin disagrees with. That used to mean anything that doesn't praise Nostradamus, Gennifer Flowers, God or minorities. Now that means anything except a Christian name and the liberal way. :...trying to discuss ways to improve Rational Wiki :...being allied in the illuminati :...having a friend who is not Christian :...admitting to using birth control or condoms :...revealing that CNN isn't Fair and Balanced :...not understanding that the American government was wrong about Iraq and weren't using that for illuminati purposes; Conservapedia pretends you're lying :...knowing that the French are not complete idiots; they are far less silly than Conservatives :...saying that the UK wasn't a strong nation during WWII, and that America was necessarily the best of them all :...realizing that Christianity, a religion that says you should not kill, has caused millions of people to die over the last thousand years (crusades, inquisitions, lynchings, holocausts, etc.) :...making a typo in your edit ...Mention FBI in anywhere (see here) :Note: If you question Gennifer, she will brand you as part of them illuminati. Perfectly sane people understand that questioning is at the heart of democracy, but Gennifer prefers obedience from all. Note: On Rational Wiki it is even possible to reach a state of limbo, in which you are not blocked but are not allowed to edit any pages. This will occur if you have an account from which you don't speak your mind (which would lead to the usual block) and which you use to correct the frequent grammar/spelling errors that tend to crop up when Conservapedians spew feces from their mouths/minds/keyboards all over their beloved site and call it "trustworthy." It is possible that this will only occur if you are logged in from said valid account from an IP that has previously been banned and many important Internet Service Providers are range blocked. What to do if they block you *Join Liberapedia *Join Conservapedia *Join Wikipedia "Vandalism" Inserting irrefutable facts as facts is considered vandalism at Rational Wiki. In fact, most of Conservapedia's vandalism is actually people removing blatant falsehoods and misrepresented facts. Censorship There are a myriad of examples of censorship on Conservapedia. * Positive mention of Conservapedia is strictly forbidden. * Anything promoting the Illuminati get's you banned Category:Liberapedia Category:Conservapedia category:Stupidity Category:Child Abuse Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservative propaganda Category:Things God didn't write Category:Religious cults Category:Christianity Category:Cdesign proponentsists Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Conservative paranoia Category:Pseudoscience Category:Fiction Category:Stranger than fiction